


Wala Na

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><br/></b><br/><em>Tapusin na natin to.</em><br/> </p><p> </p><p>Apat na salita. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na apat na salita lang pala ang tatapos sa mga pangarap nya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wala Na

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @scattered_tastes [Tayo Lang Ang May Alam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589302) fic. Reading the fic hurts me so much so I decided to ask her if I can write a sequel based on how I see what will happen next. This is not what I first had in mind when I read the fic for the first time. But when I re-read it again, this is what came into my mind, so, I immediately grab something to write on and this happened. Hehehe. Hope you'll enjoy the fic?

**_Tapusin na natin to._ **

 

Apat na salita. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin na apat na salita lang pala ang tatapos sa mga pangarap nya. 

 

"Soo. Kyungsoo, isa na lang. Mahal kita-"

 

"Jongin, tama na. Wala na. Hindi natin pwedeng isipin na kaya pa kasi hindi na. Eto na yung dulo," sambit ni Kyungsoo.

 

Para bang dahan-dahan sinasaksak ang puso ni Jongin. Hindi na sya makahinga. Patuloy ang pagpatak ng luha nya.  _ Isa na lang. Isang tanong na lang. _

 

Dahan-dahan nyang iniangat ang ulo nya upang tumingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Binalot sila ng katahimikan, at sa mga segundo na lumilipas, tinitigan nya lang ito. Ang mga matang paborito nyang titigan. Ang mga matang kumikinang kahit sa pinakamadilim na gabi. Ang mga mata na noon ay punong-puno ng pag-ibig kapag sa kanya'y nakatingin ay ngayo'y wala ng emosyon. 

 

"Wala na ba talaga? Hindi mo na ba talaga kaya?" huling tanong ni Jongin. 

 

Saksi sya sa pagsara ng mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa gilid nito. Nanginginig sya. Pansin ni Jongin na nahihirapan din ang kasintahan. Wala syang ibang gustong gawin kundi ang yakapin na lang ito. Siguro pag ginawa nya yun magigising na sya. Siguro panaginip lang ang lahat ng ito. Isang masamang panaginip na ayaw na nya maulit.

 

Rinig nya ang pagbuntung-hininga ng lalaki. Tinignan nya ito muli sa mata. 

  
  


"Wala na talaga," salita ni Kyungsoo ng tapos kasabay ng pagyuko nya. Ayaw na nyang tignan pa ang mga sakit sa mata ni Jongin. 

 

Tila ba naguluhan ang lalaki ng isang tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ni Jongin. Nang tignan nya itong muli, nagpupunas na ito ng luha. 

 

"Fine," sabi ni Jongin. Tinignan nya ang paligid ng apartment na tinitirhan nila. Ang apartment kung saan maraming pangarap at alaala ang nabuo. Ang apat na sulok nito na saksi sa lahat ng simula, gitna at ngayon,  **_pagtatapos_ ** . 

 

Tumayo si Jongin sa kinauupuan nya at tila ba ikinagulat ito ni Kyungsoo. Inaasahan nya ang pagmamakaawa pa ng binata, ngunit tinignan nya ang pagkuha nito ng cellphone at wallet, paghablot ng jacket sa upuan na katabi at saka humarap sa kanya.

 

"Sige. Tapusin na natin 'to. Tangina, Soo. Di mo man lang ako binigyan ng chance na lumaban. Pero sige. Kung sa kanya ka na masaya eh. Sige," isang labas ng hininga. "Basta wag mong kakalimutan, mahal kita, Soo. Mahal na mahal."

 

Tinitigan lang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Pagod, resignasyon at lamig ang nakita nya sa mukha nito. Pagtungo na lamang ang nagawa nya bilang tugon sa mga salitang sinabi ng binata. 

 

Ngumiti si Jongin at naglakad papunta sa kanya. "Isa na lang. Isa na lang talaga," sambit nito ng pagkahina-hina. At bago pa maitanong ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang ipigsabihin niya, dalawang braso na ang pumalupot sa katawan nya para sa isang mahigpit na yakap. Para bang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Kyungsoo ng maramdaman nya ang nanginginig na katawan ni Jongin. 

 

_ Hindi ko na dapat maramdaman to. Hindi na kita mahal. _

 

"Ayaw ko bumitaw, Kyungsoo. Ayaw ko talaga. Pero," punas ng luha, "eto na yun. Ayaw mo na. Hindi kita ikukulong sa bisig ko kung alam kong sa iba naman yung hinahanap mo," tinapos ni Jongin ang sinabi nya sa isang tawa at binitawan na nito si Kyungsoo.

 

Tumingala si Kyungsoo upang tignan ang lalaki sa harap nya. Ang lalaking minsan nagpasaya sa kanya. Ang lalaking nag-alaga sa kanya. Ang lalaking akala nya ay habang buhay nyang makakasama. Hindi niya mawari kung saan nanggaling ang sakit. Ito na. Tinatapos na ni Jongin ang lahat, pero bakit parang ayaw na nya biglang bumitaw? 

  
  


_ Isang ngiti. Isang ngiti na lang at papakawalan na kita, Mahal. _

 

Ramdam nya ang pagdampi ng mga labing nakangiti sa noo nya. Kasabay nito ang pagtibok ng puso nya na para bang kakawala ito sa katawan nya. Pinilit nyang isipin si Chanyeol. Ito na yun. Ito na magiging simula ng pagiging malaya nila. Pero bakit parang sa paggaan ng loob nya sa pag amin kay Jongin na di na niya ito mahal ay may kapalit na bigat sa pakiramdam?

 

"Paalam, Kyungsoo. Malaya ka na."

 

Ayan ang huling sinabi ni Jongin bago ito naglakad papunta sa pintuan ng apartment nila. 

 

Hindi maigalaw ni Kyungsoo ang mga paa nya. Hindi nya magawa lingunin ang lalaki na ngayon ay palabas na sa pintuan ng bahay nila, at palabas sa buhay niya.

 

Kasabay ng pagsara ng pintuan ang pagpatak ng mga luha. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya umiiyak. Malaya na sya. Tinapos na ni Jongin ang lahat. Nangyari na ang hinihiling nya. 

 

Isang tawag ang dumating sa cellphone nya at hindi niya maitago ang dismaya ng makita kung sino ito.

 

"Kyungsoo," tawag ng nasa kabilang linya.

 

"Kyungsoo, andyan ka ba? Mahal?" patuloy ang pagpatak ng luha.

 

Hinanap ni Kyungsoo ang boses nya. Ito na. Ito na yung inaantay niya.  **_Nila_ ** .

 

"Tapos na kami, Chanyeol. Malaya na ko," manginig-nginig sa sambit nya sa telepono.

 

Napahugot sya ng hininga sa masayang tono sa boses ni Chanyeol na nagtatanong na "tinapos mo na? Makakasama na kita?"

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo kahit alam nya hindi sya nakikita ng kausap at inilibot nya ang mata nya sa paligid niya, "oo.  _ Wala na sya _ ." 

 

Tinignan nya ang mga larawan nila na nakaframe at hindi niya alam kung bakit tila ba lalong bumibigat ang pakiramdam niya sa bawat litrato na maaninag ng mata niya sa dilim. Hanggang sa dumapo ang mga ito sa kung saan nakaupo kanina ang kasintahan nya. Mali. Kung nasaan kanina si Jongin. 

 

Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang luha sa mga mata at pinilit na ngumiti. Ramdam nya ang pagod sa katawan at naglakad sya papunta sa mesa na kinauupuan ni Jongin kanina upang magpahinga.  _ Tapos na. Masaya na ko. _

 

Ibinaba nya muna ang call ni Chanyeol pagkatapos sabihin na tatawag syang muli. 

 

Sa paglapit nya sa mesa, isang maliit na box ang pumukaw sa paningin nya. Maliit na box na kulay pula at unti-unti na naman syang kinabahan. Inabot nya ito para tignan at binuksan gamit ang mga nanginginig nyang kamay. 

 

_ Hindi maaari. Hindi. _

 

Kasama ng pagbukas nya ng box ang pagbigay ng kanyang mga paa at bumagsak sya sa sahig. 

 

Isang diamond ring ang tumambad sa kanya. At isang papel ang kasama nito sa loob. Dahan-dahan nya itong binuksan para basahin at hindi nya napigilan ang pagbuhos ng luha at ang sakit na para bang paulit-ulit syang sinasapak.

  
  


_ Kyungsoo, alam mo na di ako makakapagsalita kapag kabado ako kaya sana tanggapin mo tong sulat. I know I haven't spend much time with you lately. Lagi akong OT sa work, di na kita nailalabas at ni maipagluto man lang ng breakfast ay di ko magawa. I'm so sorry about that. Pero sana ngayon maintindihan mo na may rason lahat ng yun. At ito na yun. Handa na ko. Sana ikaw din? Kyungsoo Do, mahal na mahal kita. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the author of Tayo Lang Ang May Alam kasi if not for her, I will never have written or start to write in tagalog. Thank you!


End file.
